Jr. Arrives/Transcript
Script starts with a mysterious spaceship spinning like a top zooming towards Gigglepieland cuts to Auveell's cave Hero bot: Uhhh, this is getting weird Bad bot. Bad bot: Sure is Hero bot, I wish we had a little brother. cuts to Gigglepieland Golddeen: 'Gigglepies! Breakfast! Get down here too, future ruler of all Gigglpieland! Goldern: Yes, Overlord Glee wants you to be the Princess, remember? ''Trilly enters the scene through an automatic door.] 'Gigglepie Trilly: '''Good morning, Gigglepies who were in the bay! Now, what hideous feast has Mother prepared for us on this marvelously awesome Gigglepie day? 'Solago: ''up cereal It's a new breakfast cereal called " Crispies." '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''With a special surprise inside every box! ''cereal box ''Radical!! Not even a fox. ''Gigglepies peer inside the box. They quickly frown and start to freak out. Gigglepie Trilly: 'Oh my quaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! ' Wawa: 'Really,Trilly, is a dumb message about.... AUVEEELLLL!?? ''screams to a waitress serving Crispies cereal to some Gigglepies at a diner. They peer inside the box curiously. 'Gigglepies: '''Oh my QUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''away to several Gigglepies grabbing boxes of Crispies cereal at a grocery store. They peer inside the box. ''Gigglepies:'' Oh my QUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! away to [[Lunanite] sleeping with a star stuffed animal while Solago reading about the Crispies "Auveell's Revenge or is it?" in the newspaper. One of their star pet crawls up to them and shows them a box of Invader O's.] 'Solago and Lunanite: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''away and take their star with them to outside the houses of the Gigglepies with many Gigglepies screaming in panic. Trilly pops her head out from under a manhole. '''Gigglepie Trilly : Guys! I shall save you! But I cannot do it alone. I shall recruit the universe's greatest warrior to defeat the evil suiside, with pride, retreats to her superdome and starts her voyage to Auveell's cave.''I will recruit! ''to Hero bot holding up a pink stuffed bear and cuddling it. Bad bot: '''Try this guy. in disgust Hero bot: Aww, it's so cute! baby noises sadly I don't care. at teddy bear with apathy '''Bad bot: '''Oh come on, it's cute and adorable! '''Hero bot: ''teddy bear away I'm a golden robot. Cute toys bore me. '''Bad bot: '''Hey! A puppy is cute! ''Hero bot a puppy picture ''You're not bored with it, are you? '''Hero bot: '''Well-- ''bot is interrupted by the loud crash of a spaceship that has smashed inside Auveell's cave . A cute bronze robot emerges from the ship. Jr: 'Hello. '''Bad bot and Hero bot: '''Awwww, it's so cute!! ''both get hearts in their eyes '' '''Bad bot: '..And now I don't care. Jr: Singing I'm blue. Da doo dee da doo da.Dee da doo de da doo da. Da doo dee da doo da... '''Hero bot: '''Wow, that was pretty weird. '''Bad bot: '''This is going to be a piece of cake! Hero Bot: Cake? I like cake! Can I have some? Bad Bot: No! I meant like easy! cuts to Skeeter which he is very scared of something 'Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Dude, can I use your bathroom? '''Trilly: '''It's Skeeter! Weewee, Boo Boo, defensive maneuver eight! ''Boo and Weewee poof Trilly into her spacesuit and Trilly aims a her antenna at Skeeter. ''Gigglepie Skeeter '': No, Trilly! I, like, totally come to you on bended knee. tentacle, trying to bend it '''Boo Boo: '''Um, what knee? '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Tentacle! Can I please finish? '''Trilly, Weewee, and Boo Boo: '''Yes. '''Gigglepie Skeeter: Gigglepieland's being, like, overrun by a note inside up the note ''called the Revenge of Auveell! We need your help, dude. You are, like, our only hope! '''Trilly: '''Uh, I don't know. '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Aw come on!! Is there any way I can get you to fight for Gigglepieland's freedom!? '''Wawa: 'outside ''Bye, Trilly! We're leaving! '''Floribele: 'outside ''Which means V8's coming! Which is bad. I mean for villians, bad means good to them. Now I gotta go! ''pals zoom off in a car, revealing V8 who is holding a baseball bat . Trilly: ''at the window at V8 Which means ''I'm ''going! Skeeter! You're on! ''presses a button on his belt which places Trilly and her gang in a capsule. Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Excellent! Hyeh, I will be right behind you, for nothing can stop me from fighting by your side to save my parents and my planet! '''V8: ''outside Timmy's room Hey, you! You got a lot of my chores to do! '''Gigglepie Skeeter: 'happily ''Except the evil earthlingg... Later, dude! ''another button on his belt which sends the capsule to Gigglepieland. Skeeter then opens the door for V8. ''V8! My looove! I have returned for you! '''V8: 'sarcasm ''Oh, ''great! You're ''back. ''gets hearts in his eyes. to Auveell and his robots' trip to Gigglepieland. Bad bot: 'Boss, are you nuts? You can't free an entire civilization! Jr.: Civil-ization! '''Auveell: '''Hellooo, I have you guys and your nuts and bolts to help me. Besides, how terrifying could a dumb note called the Gigglepie's secret be? ''and his robots finally land on Gigglepieland. 'Auveell: '''Now be on your guard. This is the most hideous, disgusting place in the universe. ''upon seeing the rainbows and flowers. ''Jr.:Wainbow! Fwowers!'' 'Hero bot: '....Or not. 'Auveell: '''But we HATE pink! Something is very, very wrong... ''shadow creeps up behind Auveell and co. '' '''Bad bot, Hero bot and Auveell: '''AAAH! ''2 robots aim their cannons and looks down to see a secret note. sweatdrops appear on their heads. Hero Bot: (sweatdrop) Boss? Auveell: It's that stupid not I wrote! But why? to Skeeter serving V8 a piece of cake and mowing the lawn while trimming the hedges 'Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Beloved V8, I am pleased to announce-- '''V8: '''No complaining, weirdo. '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Who's complaining? I am simply reporting that the grass has been decapitated and the hedges have been brought into line. ''hedges 'V8: '''Greaat! Then start spreading THAT ''up a large, heaping bag of cow manure ''on the flowerbed. '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Jumbo bag of cow manure? Why would you waste this tasty treat on such hideous petunias! Where I come from, mulch such as this is the rarest of all delicacies! For the alien dogs, of course. ''manure down his pet alien dog's throat '''V8: '''Uhm, what planet are you from? '''Gigglepie Skeeter: ''some cookies Gigglepieland... ''belches ''Excuse me. ''back to the bad guys on Gigglepieland, walking down the colorful streets Bad bot: 'How would Gigglepies like this stuff? These things are WAY too sweet! Hmm..heey! Where are the Gigglepies! ''at the empty streets Hero Bot: I don't know. Bad Bot: Not you, him! '''Jr.: '''Giggle-whaty what? Don't know. Don't know. '''Auveell: '''I'm warning you--no funny business. ''giant cannon at Jr. '' '''Jr.: No no no! Uhmm, OK. Auveell: ''starts tickling Auveell. Hahahaha! Cut it out! Heheh, I'm ticklish! Bad, Hero, Jr. too,don't get distracted by their cuteness! Haha, I need you guys to watch out for any funny business! '''Bad bot: 'by the cuteness and holding up a Gigglepie ''I'll give you three Bleeblees for a Wawa! '''Hero bot: 'by the cuteness and holding up two Gigglepies ''I'll trade you two Pobocaps for a Weewee card! '''Jr.: '''Q-te! ''back to Skeeter on Earth Gigglepie Skeeter: ''overalls and holding up paint rollers and cans of white paint V8! I have finished applying the high gloss egg shell-white liquid shielding to the family fortress! '''V8: 'impressed ''Woooow! You're a lot faster than the Gigglepie and you don't pout when I tell you that you're a cute, Gigglepie geek! '''Skeeter: '''Of course not! Where I come from, the mind-numbiness of menial chores coupled with insults is the greatest expression of love! '''V8: '''And where I come from, the labor of others making money for me is an even greater expression of love! '''Skeeter: '''How do I prove my love by doing this money-making labor of which you speak? smiles an delightful grin ''to Skeeter ringing the doorbell of a neighboring house. Mr. Borgelorp: 'I'll get it. ''door '''Skeeter: '''Foreign exchange student painting service! ''up cans of paint ''We're four times faster than your inferior race. '''V8: ''out from behind Skeeter's figure And five times the cost! '''Mr. Borgelorp: '''Oh, who can argue with that marketing? ''[holds up large wad of cash' and hands it to a delighted V8]'' Skeeter: Borgelorp is happy and nice. V8: Don't ask. back to Gigglepieland, where several Gigglepies are marching in synchrony down the streets '''Head Gigglepie: '''Listen solders, if we don't practice the part of the plan you will get punished. GET BACK TO WORK! '''Auveell: '''Guys, what's the matter with you? Snap out of it! '''Hero bot: ''by the cuteness I do. I DO! I WANT TO BUY THEM ALL! '''Auveell: '''Oh my skulls! That fluffy Giggle-bratty cuteness is working again! How much time does it have to work? ''march Auveell, Bad bot, Jr and Hero bot to Overlord Glee's tower and toss them into the darkness of Overlord Glee's building. Auveell: 'What is going on? '''Overlord Glee: '''Well well well. If it isn't Auveelly. I can be bigger than Cheery. ''bot and Bad bot continuously bow down to the Gigglepie leader. 'Hero bot: '''Hehahaheh! Bowing is fun! Bad Bot: (slaps him) ''to the Gigglepie Tomodatchis locked in the cages nearby '''Tomodatchi Squishguin: '''Oh, no! It's the greatest villian in the universe! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Trilly: Not so fast! Overlord Glee: Trilly! Auveell: Tammy? Bad Bot and Hero Bot: That yellow Gigglepie? Auveell: Don't say that, duncebuckets! Trilly: ''up to the caged Squishguin ''Aw, man. What have you done with them? And this planet? '''Overlord Glee: groans I would never do that! Only someone would do that! Auveell: 'But we hate your kind of fuzzy, gooey cuteness! '''Overlord Glee: '''Yes, you. Karma can happen to... ''Gigglepies tickle the caged Gigglepie Tomodatchis with pink, fluffy feathers, much to their secret and life. ''Cut it out! '''Auveell: '''And what do you do, make us eaten alive by bears? '''Overlord Glee: '''No! Not that! It's the ol' Gigglepie punishment, The Tickle Tackle. ''cute Overlord Glee then suddenly turns red and hideous and develops a harsh, grating voice ''ISN'T THAT CUTE?! ''back to normal '''Auveell: '''Come on! That's horrible! But, this is my revenge, so many times, so I'll attack this once and for all! I'll destroy the cuteness, forever! '''Overlord Glee: '''He's onto us! ''into the red, hideous creature again ''GET HIM! reveals that it was [[Leverette], a new Gigglepie who was pulling the lever up to make the door move.] '''Gigglepie Leverette: I love my new job! of Gigglepies enter the scene Gigglepie Trilly: 'Stand back! Gigglepie power! 5,4,3,2,1 Blast! ''the cage containing the Gigglepie Tomodatchis with her antenna and sets them free 'Tomodatchi Om Nom Oink: '''You know...it wasn't locked. ''snorts 'Tomodatchi Squishguin: '''We were in it for our own protection! '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''What's the matter with you?! We're soft...and fluffy! Show some backbone! '''Tomodatchi Om Nom Oink: '''Well, you know none of us have any spines to show! '''Tomodatchi Rakuna: '''Why do you mock us?! ''charge at Auveell and Trilly but Trilly jumps and the rest of the Gigglepies begins tickling Auveell 'Auveell: '''Leave me alone! Haha! Bad, Hero! Jr too! HEELLP!! ''and Hero as well Jr. temporarily snap out of their trance '''Twinkie: Now it's your chance, hurry! Try to rhyme, like a poem! Gigglepie Trilly: 'Everything's fine! Don't be ridiculous! Stay here with me and I'll show you some magic trick...u...lous... ''bot and Hero bot snap out of it for good '''Bad bot: '''Their rhyming meter's off! We have to stop them!! Hero Bot! Would you stop licking your arm like a pussycat!? '''Hero bot: ''licking himself I can't myself! I'm good enough to eat! In fact... ''and throws his arm into his mouth, only to get disgusted and spit out the pink, chewed remains into a substance ''We look evil on the outside, but we taste like nasty Gigglecream on the inside! '''Tomodatchi Squishguin: '''Did he just said Gigglecream? '''Tomodatchi Om Nom Oink: '''On Gigglepieland, Gigglecream is the rarest of all delicacies! '''Munchie: '''Gigglecoins not accepted. While supplies last. '''Trilly: 'her head out from the crowd of Gigglepies ''That's it! ''up to Boo Boo and Weewee ''Guys! Dress up time! ''Boo and Weewee dress up the cutlery and bibs onto all the Tomodatchis. Tomodatchi Om Nom Oink: ''up cutlery menacingly I'm gonna catch em' all...IN MY STOMACH! Munchie: What are you, a cannibal? '''Trilly: '''Stop! Don't eat them. Eat the villians. '''Om nom Oink:' OK, here we go! start to hide while the villians scream as all the Tomodachis come at them. to several moments later, after Om Nom Oink and Squishguin are stuffed after eating the villians. Om Nom Oink: 'For helping us defeat-- ''chair sinks down from pushing the chair too hard ''the bad guys, and restore the secret into a safe place, you have our undying gratitude, young warrior! ' Squishguin: 'Ah, I wish we had a medal to give you! ''[Om Nom Oink wipes face with bib and as he burps, a skull piece that was originally from Auveell flies out of his mouth and onto Trilly's front.]' Trilly: '''Ew. That's gross. Om Nom Oink: ''singing ''So what can I say except, you're welcome. Twinkie: What a reference. '''Trilly: ''Boo Boo and Weewee C'mon, guys. let's get outta here. ''Boo, Weewee, and Trilly teleport back to Earth. to Earth. Skeeter is washing and wiping the bathroom with his many tentacles. Trilly, enters the scene Gigglepie Skeeter: 'Trilly! You have returned! '''Trilly: '''And your planet's safe, dude! You can go home! '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Gah, as if! I'll stay here! V8 has promised to take our relationship to a whole new level, which she calls HARD LABOR! ''enters the scene while holding a giant wad of cash 'V8: '''Oh, Skeet, you've made me so rich, so FAST! I LOVE YOU!! ''Skeeter 'Gigglepie Skeeter: '''Uh! What is happening here? WHY is she not showing her affection by driving a spike through my tentacle as it is custom to do so on my planet?! '''Trilly: '''It's called a hug, Skeet, and the richer you make her, the more hugs you get. '''Gigglepie Skeeter: '''AAAAH! This love! IT BUUURNS! ''through the window and presses a button on his belt, eneveloping him in a capsule ''Later, dudes! ''off back to his planet 'V8: '''Come back, money-making foreign exchange student! YOU'RE PAINTING THE DUPLEX TOMORROW! for a bit Wait, who cares? All I care is money!!! ''to Trilly jumping into her dining room chair 'Trilly: '''Yeah. Nothing works up an appetite like saving an entire planet. '''Floribele: '''I don't know about that, bud. But you did a great job decapitating the grass and bringing the rebellious hedges into line! '''Wawa: '''And instead of an allowance, we're going to reward you with a brand new breakfast cereal! ''a box of Crispies on the table 'Trilly: '...Crispies? '''Floribele: '''Ooh, look. It's got a note in every box! '''Wawa and Floribele: ''inside the box Gawwww.......'' Trilly: ''inside NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ''goes black Twinkie: '''Great, that's it! It's over. It's really over. changes to the bad guys landing on their cave '''Auveell: What the Gump?! Bad bot: Good thing we're back in shape. Hero bot: Yeah for real. Jr.: '''Uh huh! '''Auveell: I will bash you duncebuckets! Hey! Where's my skull? IT'S GONE!!!! I want my skull back! I want it! blackish purple aura rises from the volcano, scaring the bad guys, a sign of a omen. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:S2 Transcripts